1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor package and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensor dies have a wide range of applications, which include applications in toys, digital cameras, camcorders, scanners, medical scopes, surveillance cameras and cellular phones. Generally, image sensor dies are used to process moving pictures or still pictures. Applications in cameras and cellular phones have brought an explosive increase of demand for image sensor dies. It is expected that such image sensor dies will become the most promising market for the next-generation semiconductor industry.
A conventional image sensor package including an image sensor die generally comprises a substrate on which the image sensor die is mounted, a conductive wire for electrically connecting the image sensor die to the substrate, an infrared blocking glass for blocking infrared rays, a barrel transmitting light to the image sensor die and having a plurality of lenses for adjusting a focus distance, and a mount for fixing the barrel to the substrate.
However, the large number of elements complicates the process of manufacturing the conventional image sensor package and increases the cost of manufacture. Specifically, in the conventional image sensor package, the barrel and the infrared blocking glass are provided as separate elements and the infrared blocking glass is independently mounted within the mount, thereby increasing the number of elements and complicating the manufacturing process.
In order to manufacture the conventional image sensor package, equipment for precisely handling a very small infrared blocking glass is necessary. Also, mounting the infrared blocking glass using such equipment prolongs the time of manufacturing.
In addition, when a barrel connecting process is performed over the infrared blocking glass, dust particles may easily lay on the infrared blocking glass. This will reduce the image recognition rate of the image sensor package.